An interlayer insulating film is generally formed in electronic parts such as thin film transistor (to be referred to as “TFT” hereinafter) type liquid crystal display elements, magnetic head elements, integrated circuit elements and solid-state imaging elements to insulate wires arranged in layers from each other. The above TFT type liquid crystal display elements are manufactured through the step of forming a transparent electrode film on the above interlayer insulating film and the step of further forming a liquid crystal alignment film on the transparent electrode film. Therefore, the interlayer insulating film is exposed to a high temperature in the step of forming the transparent electrode film and further to a release liquid for a resist used to form an electrode pattern. Consequently, the interlayer insulating film must have sufficiently high resistance to these.
It is preferred that the material for forming the interlayer insulating film should have a small number of steps for obtaining a required pattern shape and sufficiently high flatness. From this point of view, a radiation sensitive resin composition is widely used as the material for forming an interlayer insulating film (refer to JP-A 2001-343743).
In the field of TFT type liquid crystal display elements, demand for a screen having large-size high brightness, high definition, high-speed response and small thickness is growing, and high performance such as high resolution and high transmittance is required for the interlayer insulating film for use in the TFT type liquid crystal display elements. Further, as process efficiency for the improvement of product yield is becoming higher, the improvement of heat-resistant dimensional stability, heat discoloration resistance and adhesion to a substrate is required for the interlayer insulating film, and further the improvement of the storage stability of a radiation sensitive resin composition is desired along with the curtailment of production cost.
A color filter is also formed by using a radiation sensitive resin composition. In the field of such color filters, various methods for producing a color filter at a low cost by improving adhesion without causing the deterioration of developability and the production of the residue and by improving product throughput and yield are now under study. For example, JP-A 2005-338400 discloses a negative type colored photosensitive resin composition which comprises a binder polymer, a photopolymerizable monomer, a colorant, a photopolymerization initiator, a hindered amine compound having two or more carboxyl groups and an organic solvent and teaches that the above object is attained by this. However, the technology disclosed by JP-A 2005-338400 is specialized in the manufacture of a color filter, and the possibility of applying this technology to an interlayer insulating film is neither disclosed nor suggested.
There is unknown a radiation sensitive resin composition capable of providing an interlayer insulating film which satisfies general requirements for an interlayer insulating film such as high light transmittance and has excellent heat-resistant dimensional stability, heat discoloration resistance and adhesion to a substrate along with the improvement of process efficiency for improving product yield at a high resolution and having excellent storage stability.